Dark Avanger
by Ricardovao
Summary: Kegelapan.. Kekuatan tak terbatas yang menyelimuti semesta Verathea Apa yang terjadi bila kegelapan datang dan menawarkan kekuatannya? Dihadapan kegelapan terkelam, Jauh di dalam mimpi buruk Goddess, Bahkan Dragon Followers yang paling jahat pun bisa gemetar ketakutan. Dari kegelapan itulah 'Dia' lahir 'Dia' yang berhasil menaklukkan kegelapan dan menjadikannya sumber kekuatan 'Dia


Darimana Dunia ini berawal ... ? Dahulu kala Desmodeus meminta kedua Putrinya Althea dan Vestinel untuk membuat Dunia mereka masing-masing... Namun Vestinel merasa sakit hati dan iri saat Desmodeus memuji Dunia yang dibuat Althea sehingga Vestinel memberi Althea racun yang amat sangat kuat! Demi menghindari kematian, Althea tertidur dan Vestinel melarikan diri ke Dunia yang dibuatnya, Mistland... Itulah awal terbentuknya dunia ini.

Verathea itu adalah nama dari semesta ini. Semesta ini diciptakan oleh Goddess yang maha agung. Goddess mencinptakan para naga untuk menjaga keseimbangan semesta ini, dan para naga itu di berikan kekuatan untuk berubah bentuk menjadi seorang manusia agar mereka bisa berbaur dengan manusia. Para naga tersebut diantaranya : Red Dragon, Gold Dragon, Silver Dragon, White Dragon, Black Dragon, Green Dragon, dan Desert Dragon.

Namun karena keangkuhan Black Dragon ia tidak ingin menjalankan perintah Goddess untuk menjaga para manusia, ia justru malah menyebarkan ketakutan di semesta ini membuat para manusia menjadi sangat ketakutan, Black Dragon pun juga memiliki pengikut yang jahat yang bernama Dragon Followers. Tindakan yang dilakukan oleh Black Dragon ini sudah di luar batas, karena perbuatannya Goddess menjadi kesakitan karena harus melihat para manusia menderita seperti itu. Ahirnya Goddness pun memerintahkan ke 6 naga yang lain untuk mengakhiri apa yang di lakukan oleh Black Dragon bagaimanapun caranya. Ke 6 naga lainnya pun bertindak mereka bekerja sama untuk mengalahkan Black Dragon dan ambisinya untuk menguasai Verathea, dan ahirnya perang besar besar pun terjadi perperangan antara 6 naga melawan Black Dragon dan ambisi jahatnya dan kemudian perang besar tersebut di kenal dengan "The Great Dragon's War". Perang tersebut berlangsung selama puluhan tahun dan ahirnya Black Dragon pun di segel supaya ia tak bisa berulah kembali, akan tetapi akibat perang tersebut para naga yang lain menjadi terluka dan mereka semua memutuskan untuk menyebar ke seluruh penjuru Verathea. Banyak dari mereka yang memutuskan untuk mencari pengganti mereka, mereka melepaskan jewel kekuatan mereka dan berharap ada orang yang yang bisa membangkitkan kekuatan naga pada jewel mereka jika suatu saat ada masalah masalah besar terjadi.

.-.

2000 Tahun berlalu sejak peristiwa "The Great Dragon's War" terjadi. Selamu ribuan tahun tersebut para manusia berusaha supaya bisa menjaga kedamaian dunia ini dengan kekuatan mereka sendiri akan tetapi ada juga manusia serakah yang ingin menguasai dunia dan mereka bergegas mencari salah satu dari ke 7 dragon jewel yang tersebar di dunia ini dan berusaha membangkitkan kekuatan para naga untuk melangsungkan ambisi mereka mendirikan kembali organisasi 'Dragon Followers' dengan kejamnya mereka memaksa para monster liar untuk menuruti keinginan mereka, tak jarang dari para monster tersebut banyak yang mati. Ahirnya Dragon Followers itu berhasil mendapatkan pecahan jewel dari Black Dragon dan mereka membuat naga baru yang bisa menuruti semua keinginan dan ambisi mereka. Mereka menciptakan "Sea Dragon Serpentra" naga laut yang sangat ganas.

Di sisi lain, tepatnya di colloseum sang Guardian Geraint ditemani Argentha meminta bantuan pada Royal Knight dari kerajaan Cassius. Gerraint menceritakan tentang kebangkitan naga baru yaitu Sea Dragon akan tetapi para perajurit Royal Knight Cassius tak ada yang mempercayai Gerraint, mereka menganggap kalau Gerraint hanyalah mengarang cerita saja. Tiba – tiba saja Black Knight Veskuld menyerang Gerraint. "Tranggg" suara pedang mereka berdua yang beradu dan pertarungan yang sengit pun terjadi, ternyata Veskuld bisa menandingi kekuatan dan kecepatan dari Gerraint dan pertarungan itupun berahir seri."Gerraint kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya Argentha dengan suara yang tegas, Gerraint pun menjawab "aku baik-baik saja Argentha". Veskuld berkarta "Ikutlah bersamaku ke Sain't Haven Royal Place" Gerraint langsung menimpa perkataan Veskuld itu "Tunggu, mengapa kau percaya padaku ?" tanya Gerraint terheran-heran, "Gaya bertarung dan pedangmu menunjukan kalau kau itu bukan type orang yang suka membual" jawab Veskuld dengan nada yang dingin. Mereka bertiga pun langsung menuju ke 'Sain't Haven Royal Place' disana mereka ber enam menyusun strategi dan taktik yang pas untuk membinasakan Sea Dragon yang di bangkitkan oleh Dragon Follower. Dan ahirnya mereka mengumpulkan pasukan dan pergi ke tempat naga laut itu berada.

Sesampainya disana mereka dan para perajurit Royal Knight Cassius disambut dengan serangan kejutan dari para Dragon Followers dan monster monster yang mereka kendalikan mereka semuapun terkepung dan terpojokkan namun Cleric Terramai mengeluarkan jurus andalannya "Miracle relic"(Tiang listrik favorit ane dalam game ini :v ) dan dalam sekejap semua monters yang mengepung mereka mati, dan mereka langsung menuju sarang naga itu. Ternyata naga itu lebih kuat dari dugaan mereka semua, dan semua perajurit Royal Knight Cassius yang mereka bawa telah gugur semua dan hanya tersisa mereka berenam saja. Suasana semakin mencekam karena Cleric Terramai dan Sorcere Karaclu susah kehabisan mana, dan Warrior Barnac dan Archer Nerwin pun sudah mencapai batas mereka, yang tersisa hanya tinggal Black Knight Veskuld dan Guardian Gerraint saja. "Sepertinya tak ada pilihan lain, Manusia maafkan aku" Gerraint pun langsung berubah menjadi Gold Dragon dan bertarung melawan Sea Dragon tersebut sendirian, Sea Dragon itu cukup kuat karna dia juga memiliki separuh dari kekuatan Black Dragon, setelah pertempuran yang sangat sengit ahirnya Gerraint berhasil mengalahkan Sea Dragon Serpentra akan tetapi Gerraint juga mendapatkan luka yang cukup parah, karena tindakan heroik mereka ber enam untuk melindungi seluruh umat manusia mereka berenam mendapatkan julukan "The Six Hero".

.-.

50 Tahun Kemudian

Pagi itu dua orang sahabat terlihat sedang berburu monster-monster dipinggiran Hutan Crystal. Mereka adalah Hanamichi dan Shiranui. Hanamichi adalah seorang Warrior dan Shiranui adalah seorang Archer hanya saja mereka berdua itu sama-sama masih seorang pemula, maka dari itu mereka sering berburu monster dipinggiran hutan crystal untuk berlatih, jika beruntung mereka bisa mendapat drop item dengan harga mahal jika mereka jual.

NB .-.

Warrior itu sendiri adalah job yang menggunakan pedang sebagai senjatanya. Warrior adalah petarung jarak dekat dengan skill-skill yang cepat dan mempunyai daya penghancur yang besar. Dalam party warrior selalu berdiri paling depan untuk menghadapi monster denagn serangan cepat dan dasyat. Warrior mempunyai 2 job terusan yaitu Gladiator dan Lunar Knight.

Archer adalah job yang menggunakan panah sebagai senjatanya. Archer adalah petarung jarak jauh dengan skill memanahnya. Dalam party archer sangat berguna untuk mengcover serta melindungi warrior yang berada paling depan. Archer mempunyai 2 job terusan yaitu Artilery dan Sniper.

Cleric adalah job yang menggunakan tongkat dan tameng sebagai senjatanya. Cleric adalah petarung jarak dekat seperti warrior hanya saja skill-skill yang dimiliki cleric tidak sedasyat yang dimiliki warrior, Cleric lebih banyak skill untuk melindungi dan menyembuhkan. Dalam party cleric sudah seperti jantung dari sebuah party dengan skill-skill yang sangat cocok untuk mensuport seluruh anggota party. Cleric mempunyai 2 job terusan yaitu Crusader dan Priest.

Sorcerer adalah job yang menggunakan sihir sebagai senjata utamanya. Sorcerer adalah penyihir dengan serangan jarak menengah, sorcere mempunyai serangan sihir yang beragam seperti api, es, kegelapan, dan cahaya. Dalam party sorcerer cukup baik membantu warrior dalam hal menyerang, sorcerer sendiri dapat dibilang sebagai penyempurna dalam sebuah party. Sorcerer mempunyai 2 job terusan yaitu Elestra dan Majesty.

.-.

Mereka adalah sahabat yang sangat dekat sekali mereka selalu melakukan segalanya bersama, bahkan sebuah beban masalah yang salah satu dari mereka dapat pasti beban masalah tersebut akan mereka pikul bersama-sama. Bahkan orang-orang menyebut mereka berdua itu "Perfect Duo". Setiap hari mereka memburu monster di hutan crystal, sedikit demi sedikit, pelan tapi pasti mereka membersihkan monster-monster yang berada pada hutan crystal dan hingga pada ahirnya mereka membersihkan seluruh monster di hutan crystal tanpa tersisa sedikitpun. Karena hal itu tanpa mereka sadari mereka sudah menjadi lebih hebat lagi dan mereka dapat mempelajari skill-skill baru dari job yang mereka pilih. Mayor Herald pemimpin dari desa calderock menyarankan mereka berdua untuk pergi ke kota Sain't Haven. Sebuah kota suci tempat para prajurit terkuat tinggal, dan juga keenam pahlawan yang berhasil mencegah bencana yang ditimbulan oleh Sea Dragon. Keenam pahlawan tersebut adalah Warrior Barnac, Archer Nerwin, Cleric Terramai, Sorcerer Karaclue, Black Knight Veskuld, dan Guardian Gerraint. Merekapun memutuskan untuk pergi ke saint haven, mereka akan tinggal dan berlatih bersama di sana.


End file.
